llengo_baleafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Chabi/Corpus/Página del GAB
Es Dimonis Boyets De Son Martí MENTIDAS CATALANISTES Sa primera gramàtica d’es mallorquí se va púbblica a n’es 1835, no essênd fins 1918, vuytanta tres añs después, cuand en Pompeu Fabra va púbblica sa primera gramàtica de sa llengo catalana. Es mallorquí procedex d’es matex trónc llingüístic qu’es català, emb una gran similitud fonètica entre élls, d’aqui qu’ets habitans mallorquins y catalans s’entenguin. Com molt bé demostra “El Llibre dels feyts del Rey en Jacme”, (cronica de sa conquista), Jaume I se va entendre sensê necessidat de cap intérprete emb sa gent principal autòctona de Mallorca, es cuals li donaren tot es séu apoho a s’assalt de sa ciutad de Palma en mans musulmanas. Per s’acord de sa Pau de Castellitx, sa pobblació judeo/cristiana de Mallorca no va lutxà contra s’invassó; al contrari se va alià emb éll per integra es réyne de Mallorca a sa cristiandat. Per lo tant es mallorquí no prove de sa llengo duyta p’es catalans. ¿O es que aquí domés se xerrava árabè, cuand resultava que sa pobblació musulmana éra minoría?, (Se li dona es nom de mallorquí a sa llengo perque esteym xerrand d’es réyne de Mallorca, titulació que va durà fins sa primera repúbblica española a n’es 1873. Avuy en día es més apropiad xerrà de llengo baléà, pues s’estructura llingüística es sa matéxa a totas sa Baléàs, a sa vegada molt diferent de sa catalana). DEFINICIÓ DE LLENGO, IDIOMA Y DIALÈCTE Denominam llengo, a sa forma d’espréssarsê de sa majoría de personas d’una comunidat, pobble o nació, una matéxa paraula pod essê pronunciada de diferenta forma, segons sigui es séu grau d’aíllament emb so gros de sa pobblació. D’aquéxa forma a Baléàs tenim que, a Menorca, part d’Ibissa y a Solle, a sa “o” àtona la pronuncían “u”, diguend per eczemple: “pubblació” per pobblació; “cumú” per comú; “bònu” per bòno; “rubad” per robad; etc. Denominam idioma, a s’estructuració gramatical de sa forma d’espresió de sa majoría de personas d’una comunidad territorial. O siga que, idioma ês tota aquélla llengo que té una gramàtica pròpi que la diferencía de sas demés, y en ês cas de sas Baléàs a n’ets añs 1533, 1595, 1812 y 1840 D. Juan Pastrana, D. J. Binimelis, D. Toni Cervera y D, Pere Antoni Figueras, respectivament, varen púbblica sas priméras gramàticas mallorquinas, encare que p’es 1496 ja trobam una gramàtica mallorquina-llemosina escrita p’er D. J. Dameto. Per sa séva part, a n’el 1870 ets germans Tòni y Juan Ramis y Ramis, y a n’el 1786 D. Tòni Febre Cardona, féren lo pròpi en sas menorquinas. Però va essê a n’el 1835 cuand sa gramàtica mallorquina de D. Pep Amengual va essê difundida y estudiada a n’es col.lègits de sa isla. Dita gramàtica va essê revisada y reeditada a n’el 1872 per es matex autó, y se va denomina “mallorquina” perque durant aquets añs y fins sa primera Repúbblica Española, Baléàs tenía es titul y nom de Réyne de Mallorca, axí que aquí sa demostra més que clarament qu’es mallorquí no ês un dialècte d’es català, ês MALLORQUÍ ES S’IDIOMA DE MALLORCA. Denominam dialècte, a sa forma d’espresió que ténen ets habitans d’una regió, pobble, barri, o inclús a nivell individual, d’un matex idioma. Es dialèctes tembé reben es nom de llengo corrent. Son dialèctes: s’andálus, s’argenti, es mejicá, es sineué, es felanitxé, es barceloní, es tarragoní, es catalinéro, es madrilenc, et., etc. etc LLENGO BALÉÀ: APUNTS HISTÒRICS “Que sa llengo catalana sigui oficial a sas Baléàs es una mentida histórica y una falsedat llingüística”imposada p’es polítics que mos governan a Baléàs. S’històri mos dona sa rahó per reistí devant una de sas majós estafas históricas y llingüísticas perpetradas p’es catalanisme. Avalads per historiadós, filòssofos y llingüistas, que no s’anomenan, que no s’estodian, que no convenen a s’estatu-quo catalanista . Argumentam: # Mallorca va se, durant més de mil añs romàna d’intensa romanisació. Es mils de romans que s’instalaren después d’en Cecilio Metelo, donada sa demografía d’aquells tems, produiguéren un impacte pobblacional evident. # Axò vol dí qu’es llatí va se, durant mil añs, sa llengo d’aquesta tèrra y que evolusiona cap a fórmulas pre-romances igual que sa resta d’es territòri d’es séu entorn. # Es musulmans d’origen may varen essê demogràficament superiós a sa pobblació autòctona. Estigueren trecens añs devant es mil añs d’es romans y pos-romans. # Cataluña NO va protagonisa sa Conquista de Mallorca, entre d’altras rahóns perque Cataluña no ecsistía còma tal a n’aquéll tems, varem essê conquistats pès Réyne d’Aragó. # Es català, a n’es tems de sa Conquista, no s’anomenava “català”. Havía de passa més d’un sigle perque -a Cataluña, may a Mallorca- se denominàs “català” a lo que xerraven. # Sas llengos romances, en plê sigle XIII, apenas estàn diferenciadas. # Y axò significa qu’es conquistadós de Mallorca s’entenen entre sí a pe’sa de tení distintas procedèncis, no domés catalanas. Y aquí, en 700 añs may anomenavam “català” a n’es mallorquí -ni es mallorquins, ni s’Iglesi, ni ningú- sencillament, perque no éra “catalá” sinó llatí evolusionad cap es mallorquí. # Per tot axò, es mallorquins devem anomena a sa llengo, mallorquí, es menorquins, menorquí y ets ibissencs, ibissenc. Sensê manias, legitimads por s’Històri. Tot axò mos demostra més que clarament que sa nostra llengo es sa baléà, no sa catalana. UNA CANSONETA BALÉÀ D’ES TEMS D’EN CARLO MAGNO QUE TE MOLTA D’HISTÒRI Per l’añ 799, Barcelona encara estava bax es podê àrabé, y es réynes encara no estavan creads, esceptuand es réyne d’Asturias. Que incluía: Sa costa nort de Galicia, Asturias, Cantabria, Liébana, Bardulia (Castélla), Biscaya y Guipuzcoa. (Cataluña encara no ecsistía de cap forma, ni tant sols tenía aquex nom, sinó “la Gòtia”o siga tèrra d’es Gods (pobble germànic). Durant aquest reynad d’en Carlo Magno se construíren es castells d’Alaró, Santuèri, Pollènsa y Bellvê. Emb sa colonisació que va fé emb gent occitana-provensal, s’arquitectura populà se va contagià de s’occitana-provensal, essênd sa casa mallorquina tradicional germana de sa d’aquexos. Y sa llengo baléà se va contagià d’es vocabulari d’aquesta regió d’es sud de Fransa, conformandsê s’idioma qu’avuy ês es Baléà, dexandsê de pronuncià y escriure sa “r” románica a final d’es noms y vèrbos. Eczemple: havere (romànic); haver (català); haber (castellà), havê (baléà); ave (provensal). Axí com sas desinèncis llatinas -antia, -entia: abundantia, arrogantia, prudentia, clementia, etc.; qu’emb español y català evolusionan de cap a -ancia, -encia: abundancia, arrogancia, prudencia, clemencia. En Baléà, Provensal y Bëarnês, evolusionan de cap a -anci, -ènci: abundanci, arroganci, prudènci, clemènci, etc. D’aquesta època ês per eczemple sa cansoneta “baléà”: :Sèrra ma mèrre, :un òlla de tèrra, :un òlla d’aràm, :¡patapim, patatum, patatam!. Hon “ma mèrre”, en Provensal antic significa: mu mare: Avuy día en Francês se diu “ma mère”, D’hon se deduêx que “mère” surt de “mèrre”. Axí que ja eu sabêu, sa cansó que mos cantavan es nostros pares prove d’es tems d’en Carlo Magno. SA LLENGO QUE XÈRRA, PARLA Y RALLA ES POBBLE DE BALÉÀS ES SA BALÉÀ Sa llengo baléà se comensà a formà en el 7200 antes d’el Bon Jesús, y que més tard se va enriquí emb nòvas paraulas y espresions, emb s’arribada de sa Cultura Megalítica devés el 3.000 antes d’el Bon Jesús procedent d’el Llevant. Llevò, en el 1.350 a. B.J. aprocsimadament, arribaren es supervivients de Tròya que no se quedaren per Italia, y que segons sas prediccions de Na Kassandra, fiya d’En Príamo, después de sa cayguda de Tròya mols de troyans aniríen a viure a sas rocosas Gymnesias (Baléàs) y prohibirían s’us d’ò y riquesas. Y ês més que probabble que fos axí, ja que se sab p’ets escrits d’ets historiadós clàssics (Plino y altres), qu’es baléàrics se gastavan tota sa séva paga en comprà vi y donas antes d’anà cap a sa séva tèrra, perque tenían prohibid tení riquesas. A n’el 1.300 a.B.J. coincidind emb sa surtida d’Egipte d’ets israélitas, arribà per sa ruta nàutica de “sas islas” sa Cultura Talayòtica. D’aquesta forma sa nostra llengo continuà fendsê més forta y gròssa, emb s’aportació constant de novas paraulas y espresions d’aquestas culturas. Més endevant arribaren es fenicis y emb élls ets hebrèus-israélitas de sa primera Diàspora, ja que noltros conservam tradicions israélitas d’aquesta època, qu’es pròpis israélitas actuals ja no fan desde fa mols d’añs. Después, aprocsimadament en el 500 a.B.J. arribaren es grècs, que mos dexaren bastant de lècsic y toponimia, y més endevant arribaren es romans emb so séu llatí. A n’es sigle VIII d.B.J. mos colonisaren ets occitans y a n’es sigle X ets àrabés. Axí s’ha formada sa llengo baléà. Per conseguient, cuand en Jaume I arribà aquí ja la xerravem, havend perdurads fins s’actualidad noms, pronoms, artículs, vèrbos y espresions, que ja empleyavem antes de 1229 y qu’es català no té ni ha tengud may. Lo que mos confirma que no hey va havê cap repobblació ni colonisació de ningú después de 1229. Llibre Es Réys de Mallorca (Mikèl Garau). SA LLENGO BALÉÀ Desde sa cayguda de s’impèri romà, es llatí sempre contaminad per sas llengos anteriós a sa conquista romàna, que se xerrava a cada una de sas diferens terres, s’anava degenerant, transformándse emb sas llengos romans, emb sas diferens peculiaridads de sas islas y d’es séus habitans. A sas terres, a sas qu’es romans varen batià com Balearicus, també se varen formà un número de variedats des romans, que rebéren una nòva influènsi llingüística, cuand varen essê conquistades p’es vàndalos, transformándse emb una nòva variedat d’es romans, a n’es que dirêm Baléà, emb sas variants a cada una de sas islas. Emb sa conquista de sas matéxas, per part d’e Bizanci, sa llengo romans Baléà, se va tornà enriquí emb una nòva aportació llingüística. Y emb sa conquista d’es musulmans, de l’añ 902 al 1.229, es romans Baléà se va tornà a enriquí més, incorporand un gran número de paraulas àrabés y magrebís. A l’añ 1.229, emb sa conquista cristiana dirigida y comandada, p’el Réy Jaume I d’Aragó, se va ana imposand es llemosí, coma llengo culta, sobre es romans Baléà, llengo inculta que después de 327 añs de dominació musulmana, ya estava molt arabisada. Es llemosí éra sa llengo d’es conquistadós y d’es pròpi réy. Es musulmans com tenían per costum no privaven a n’es conquistads, ni de sa llengo, ni de sa relligió, per lo que a s’arribada d’el Réy Jaume I, a sas Baléàs se conservava sa llengo romans Baléà, emb sas modalidats, com afirmà es pròpi Jaume I a sas crònicas. Es llemosí junt emb es llatí éra sa llengo de sa corona d’Aragó y sa d’es séus monarcas. (Arch. Corona Aragó) Es réys de Mallorca, tenían per llengos sa llatina y sa llemosina. Llengo que fins es finals d’es siglo XIX, es nostros escritos y llingüistas, a sas sévas obras y gramàticas déxen escrit qu’es sa séua llengo, o d’avon procedex sa nostra estimada llengo Baléà, emb sas variants d’es Mallorquí, Menorquí, Ibissênc y Formenterênc. BATÀLLA Y MORT D’U RÉY EN JÀUME III A LLUCH MAJÓ Díe 11 d’Octubre de 1349, u réy En Jàume III, sa séva segona dòna Na Violànt, es séu germà Pagà y es seús dos fiys En Jàume y Na Bèl de Mallorca vàren arribà emb s’armada a sas còstas mallorquinas sensa qu’elza vêssen, desembarcànd a sa punta de Bestrux pe’sa pàrt de Pollénsa, tenguénd allà matéx sa priméra batallà emb sas fòrsas de s’isla, qu’estàven a sas ordas d’es capità En Frey Vidàl Algué, send derrotàd aquex pe’s'eczèrsit d’En Jàume III. Dos díes ahy và quédà u réy per aquést llòch, y àltres dos per Alcudi. Llevó s’en anà de càp a Muro emb totas sas bandéras desplegàdas, no trobànd càp clàsse de reistènsis, perque ets enemigs, ò siga, es governàns catalans de sas islas, havien obbligàd a tota sa gént a’nà de càp a Pàlma, perque no t’enguéssen oportunidàt de juntarsê a n’es séu Réy naturàl. D’allà s’en anà de càp a Inca, fénd formá s’eczèrcit emb orde de batàlla. A inca ahys’hi havía consentràd s’eczèrcit argonês comendàt p’En Gilabèrt de Centélles (català), assend aquéx molt superió en número a n’es nòstro. Però axí y tot En Jàume III no s’acoverdà y atacà per dos puns diferéns, però no poguénd adelantà ni un pàm de tèrra es càb de dúas hòras de lutxa, se và veure obbligàd a retirarsê de càp a Sinéu, bàx una rebumbàda d’aygo. De Sinéu s’en anà de càp a Lluch Majó, essend divènres díe 23 d’Octubre de 1349; y aquéx matéx díe, també và sortí de Pàlma es governedò Gilabèrt de Centélles, emb dúas divisions de soldàts direcció a Porréras, anànd devànt de tot En Riambàu de Corbéra (també català). S’hòrabàxa d’es dissàtte díe 24 es dos eczèrcits s’aturaren a una llégo un de s’àltre. Es diumenge dematí díe 25, s’eczèrcit d’En Jàume III agafà es camí de Pàlma emb posició de combàt, topàndsê emb sa divisió d’En Riambàu de Corbéra. S’envestida và’ssê ferosa, agontànd bé es d’es nostro Réy, però havénd arribàd sa divisió d’es Governedó (Virréy), sas forsàs d’en Jàume III comensàren a reculà. Es nostro Réy animàva a n’es séus, enfoñandsê éll matéx a ahon més fort se lutxàva donànd axi etzémple de coràtje. Durànt molt de téns, En Jàume III agontà tot es pês de sa batàlla, y grassis an aquést coràtje, no se sabía molt bé quin d’es dos eczèrcits goñaría, màldemént sa diferènsi de tròpas fos bastànd gròssa. Y axí fins qu’es nostro Réy, atacàd per tots es costàds, caygué màl ferid d’es cavàll, però encàra no havía tocàd en tèrra cuànd un soldàt enemig li tayà es càp d’un sòl tày. Sa desastrosa notici và corre per tot es càmp de batàlla, y lo que per uns và’ssê motiu de gòtj, per àltres và’ssê tot lo contràri, girànd coa es d’es nostro Réy, fogíren còm poguéren de càp a Enderrocàt, a hon hay havíen es bàrcos y galèras qu’elz’havíen duyt fins a Mallorca An aquésta batàlla també ahy va morí es séu germà En Pagà, qu’éra es que duya s’estandàrt mallorquí. Es séu fiy En Jàume IV, ferid a sa càra, sa séua fiya Na Bèl, y sa séva dòna Na Violànt, vàren essê prisionés. ¿PERQUE A S’AMPURDA EMPLEYAN S’ARTICUL SALAD? ¿A que no sabéu perque a s’Ampurda (Cataluña) empleyan s’articul salad tant tipic de sas Baléàs? Pues molt fassil, perque a l’añ 902 cuant s’Emir de Córdoba descendent de sa dinastía d’ets Oméya, y dependent d’es Califa de Domàs (Siría), N’Abd-Allah I, va desidí invadí y conquistá es réyne de Baléàs a n’es cristians, enviand una gran escuadra comandada per N’Isam Al-Jawiani. Idò emb aquesta invasió, ets ibissêncs, mallorquins y menorquins que tenguéren mèdis escaparen embarcads de cap a sas costas de “s’Ampourdan” (Girona-Ampurias-Perelada), casi despobladas y emb bons pors naturals (calas) a hon refugià sas embarcacions, ja qu’es condat de Barcelona estava massa aprop de sa frontéra emb sos àrabés, y ademés no tenía ni té pors naturals , domés plajas. Per aquest motiu y no per cap altre, també sa xèrra emb so “sa y es” a s’Ampurdà. Lo que mos demòstra un pic més, que antes d’ets àrabés ja se xerrava baléà PRIMÉ GRÀN DESBORDAMÉNT D’ES TORRÉNT DE SA RIÉRA A L’AÑ 1403 Es primé gràn desbordamént d’es torrént de “sa Riéra” de Palma, va sotseí s’añ 1403, concrétamént dié 14 d’Octubre. Aquéx díe, desde las vuyt d’es decàpvéspre sa posà a plòure moltíssim, cayguénd tàl cantidàt d’àygo, que a las cinc de sa dematinàda es nivéll d’es torrént và créxe tànt, qu’es foràd qu’ahy havía a sa muràda perque passàs s’àygo (a lo qu’avuy ês aprocsimàdamént es prinsipi de la Ràmbla), no và’ssê abastemént gròs per tànt de liquit, y sa pròpi paret de sa muràda và fé d’embassadó, fént que s’àygo anàs cresquénd de càp amunt, arribànd a véssà per d’alt de sa muradà. Y send per aquésta part de parets finas, sa muràda no pogué agonta tànta presio cayguénd un bòn bossí de paret, obrindsê totduna camí aquéll’àygàda, omplind tot s’antig canàl de sa riéra pujand més de tres métros a s’endret de s’iglesi d’El Càrme (ahon avuy ês s’edifici de sa Seguridat Sociàl), enduguéndsê moltissims d’edificis, d’es qu’es més coneguds vàren essê, sa carnissería véa, totas sas càsas d’es mercàd, y sas d’es bàrri de Sant Nicolàu, a hon s’àygo pujá càsi dos metros per demunt es canàl. També fé molt de màl a n’es carré de Pelàyres actuàl, que per aquéll téms se deya “lo carré nòu”, y a sa llònja qu’ahy havía devànt s’iglesi de Sant Feliu (iglesi qu’encàr’àra escsistéx en es carré de San Felio). De resultas d’aquéstà torrentàda, vàren quédà totàlmént destrossàdas mil cincséntas càsas, càsi totas d’es ciutadàns mallorquins de relligió jodía, qu’havían posàd càsa a s’únic llòg de Palma qu’éra pubblic, después de s’assàlt a n’es Càll, jà que ningú lis volía llogà res. També ahy moriren eufegadas 5.500 personas ( sa majoría jodías), sas que càsi totas apareguéren londemà en mitj de la mà. SA BANDERA CUATRIBARRADA BALÉÀ Sa bandéra cuatribarrada que compartexen Aragó, Valencià, Baléàs y Cataluña no es sa catalana: A pe’sa de qu’en Rovira y Virgili digues: “S’unió catalano-aragonesa adopta s’enseña catalana de ses cuatre barras vermeyas”, ES FALS. S’origen de sa bandéra cuatribarrada es aragonês, representava sa casa real d’Aragó. Es primé réy aragonês emb empleyarle va sê el Réy Alfons II. Tots ets autós catalans d’es medieval entre élls Muntaner deyan que sa bandéra cuatribarrada éra sa señal reyal d’Aragó. May varen dí que fos s’escut de Cataluña com díuen ara es nacionalistas catalans. Xèrra de bandéras o de réys catalans es una mentida que no te cap sentit, ja que may va eczistí cap estad català ni cap réy català. Ets únics réys d’es que se pod xerrà son es réys d’Aragó. Sa casa condal de Barcelona a s’únic réyne que va pertenexe va sê a n’es d’Aragó. EL RÉY SANX I Y SA BANDÉRA TRIBARRADA D’ES RÉYNE DE MALLORCA A sa mort d’el Réy Jaume II es día 28 de Matx de 1311, va quédà hèreu d’es réyne de Mallorca es séu fiy en Sanx I, convocand Cors es día 4 de Juriol de 1311 a s’Iglesi de Santa Eulari, anandthí tots es Prelats, Contes, Barons, Cavallés y gent Principal de tot es réyne, essênd jurad Réy de Mallorca, Conte d’el Rosselló y de Cerdaña, Visconde de Carlades, d’Omelades, de Colliure, de Vallespí y de Conflent, y Señó de Monpellé. En aquesta matéxa Sessió, essênd ja oficialment el Réy, va confirmà a n’es pobble tots es Privilègis y Franquisis qu’havían rebuds d’es séus predecessós. Es cab d’uns mésos de viure en es castell de Bellvê, recien acabad de construí, s’en anà a prênde possessió d’es séus estads, y de passada, fé Homenatje de Fèu d’Hòno a n’el Réy d’Aragó. Homenatje que se va fé día 9 de Juriol de 1312, ratificand axí sa pau y concòrdi que conseguí son pare, En Jaume II de Mallorca. Per aquest matex tems entregà es nostro Réy a n’en Jaume II d’Aragó y Valènci, s’estad de Vall d’Aràn (Valldaràn) que tenía de peñora, fins que se declaràs an aquí pertenexía, si a n’es d’Aragó o a n’es de Fransa. Encomenad tal decisió a n’es Cardenal Tuluscano, es cual dictà sentènci favorabble a n’es d’Aragó; havend de pagà s’aragonês a n’el Réy de Mallorca, tots es gastos de manteniment qu’hey tengué durant tot es tems que va fé de depositari. Día 14 de Desembre de 1312, trobandsê En Sanx de Mallorca a Monpellé, a instancis d’es Jurats y comercians d’es réyne de Mallorca, de resultas que s’escut que havía concedit en Jaume I domés éra esclusivament per us de sa ciutad de Mallorca, y ells havían de mesté un estandart perque es séus barcos no fossen confusos emb barcos piratas, va concedí es Privilegi de creació de sa bandéra d’es réyne, que sería usadà majoritariament per tota sa flòta comercial y de guèrra de Mallorca, axí com a partí d’aquí per tots es dominis d’es Réys mallorquins: “Nos, En Sanx, per la Graci de Déu Réy de Mallorca, Conte d’el Rosselló, etc. a n’es séus fidels Jurats y Prohòmos de Mallorca: Salut y graci. En Guiem de Montsó, En Berengué Domenge, En Bernat Umbèrt y En Ramón de Palaciolo, embaxadós vostors que han venguds devant nostra precènci, demamaren a Nos suplicand que mos dignassem a concedí a vos y a s’Universidat y a n’es réune de Mallorca un signe (escut y señal) per durhó y posarló a n’es barcos y altres bandas que siguin mesté. Y después de delibereció sobre aquesta cuestió, accedient favorabblement a n’es vostros desitjos, concedim un signe que durà: a sa part inferiò es nostro blasó reyal d’es bastons y a sa part superió es simbol d’un castell blanc dins un fóns morad, Aquesta varen fé dibuxà es vostros embaxadós demunt papé y la vos duan. Volêm y estabblim que, aquest sigui es vostro signe y sa de tot es réyne de Mallorca si eu aceptau. Donad a Monpellé día 13 de Desembre de 1312.” Es dibux que deguerén fé, degué sê es d’un castell demunt la ma dins morad emb sas tres barras reyals devall, ja que, a tota cuanta documentacióse tròba imprês y esculpid a parêds y monumens d’aquexa època y posteriós fins a finals d’es sigle XVI, axí estàn fets. En referènci a sas tres barras afagirêm que, maldament En Pére IV d’Aragó y II de Valènci incorporàs es réyne de Mallorca emb tots es séus estads (condats y viscondats d’es sud de Fransa) a sa Corona d’Aragó, es Jurads de sa Ciutad y Réyne de Mallorca, axí com es d’es condats, viscondats y señorius, varen seguí usand s’escut y bandéra pròpis d’es Réyne. Y no va sê fins a n’es reynad de s’Emperadó Carlos V d’Alemania y I d’España, en es sigle XVI, cuand es “Consejo Supremo de Aragón”, a n’es qu’estava supeditad es Gran y General Consêy de Mallorca, que, de resultas d’havê perdut es pobble baléà sa guèrra de sas Germanias, va imposà que se canviassen sas tres barras baléàricas per sas cuatra aragonesas. Passand ets escuts y banderas a tení sa nòva forma que som conegudas en es sigle XX: Sa ratapiñada se va afagí a sa corona reyal per aquéxà matéxa època, axí com sa palméra, que fa alegoría a n’es nom de Palma. Ara bé, axò domés se va cumplí en part, o siga a sa part que correspòn a tota sa documentació oficial, sellos y banderas. Però varen dexà còma testimòni de s’eczistènci física d’un embléma pròpi d’es réyne de Mallorca, mols d’escuts de pédra a llogs com sa tomba d’en Ramón Llull; a n’es bancs d’es Jurads a dins la Sèu; a pinturas a sas claus de bòveda de s’iglesi de la Sang, de sa Llònja y de la Sèu de Palma; a sas bigas de sa clastra de Sant Francêsc de Palma; et., etc. Clau de bòveda d sa Llotja de Palma.. Bigas d’es Convent San Frencêsc. Y avón se conserva més documentació d’es réyne de Mallorca emb s’escut particulà d’es séus Réys independens , ês a Monpellé. SA FESTA DE S’ESTANDART REPRESENTA SA DERRÒTA SARRAÏNA Y S’ENTRADA D’EL RÉY D’ARAGÓ EN JAUME I A SA CIUTAD DE PALMA Cada 31 de desembre se celebra sa derròta sarraïna de 1229 y s’entrada del Réy En Jaume a sa ciutad de Palma. Aquest fet caudal de sa nostra històri supòsa s’inici de sa nòva etapa a sa qual el Réy Conquistadó y es sucessius monarques de sa dinastía privativa mallorquina col·loquen es fonamens de s’identidat política, social, econòmica y cultural de sa patria mallorquina. Hêm de tení present que sa “senyera” que s’Ajuntament de Palma penja p’es carrés de Ciutat representa s’insignia del Rey d’Aragó y no sa bandéra de Cataluña. Y que emb aquesta data no se celebra ni s’incorporació de Mallorca a n’es món català, ni a sa nació catalana, ni tampoc a sa cultura catalana, ni com tampoc a n’ets inventads y imposads països catalans. Sa conquista de Mallorca que se celebra es una passa més de sa reconquista cristiana duyta a terme p’es monarques aragonesos. Aquest procés de recuperació territorial es recolsad des d’un principi desde Roma emb sa proclamació de sa primera creuada cristiana a territòri europeu s’añ 1064 pel Papa Alexandre II. D’aquesta manera sa recuperació de sas terres cristianas no es una tasca just d’Aragó, sinó que a sa reconquista hi participen també gents procedens des diversos territòris hispànics, gascons y occitans. També sa conquista de Mallorca de 1229 se considera una creuada cristiana contra es sarraíns. Es el Papa Gregori IX qui demana a n’es nobbles occitans qu’ajudin a n’en Jaume I a s’empresa de sa conquista, concedindlís ses matéxas indulgèncis d’es creuats de Terra Santa. Axí es com ses tròpas comandadas p’el Réy Jaume I qu’entren a Medina Mayurqa estàn compostas, majoritariment, per gent de tots es territòris de sa Corona (Aragó,es condats de lo qu’avuy en día es Cataluña, Montpeller y Provença), y també per nobbles occitans y gascons y per cavallés y aventures d’ets altres reynes hispànics de Castella, Navarra y Portugal. S’Estandart qu’aquest día desfila p’es carrés de Palma representa sa “senyera” d’els Réys d’Aragó tal com mos ho recorda es cronista Ramon Muntaner: “tots añs lo jorn de Sant Silvestre e de Sancta Coloma, en que fo presa Mallorques per lo dit senyor rey, se fa professó a sa Ciutat ab sa senyera del dit senyor rey”. A partir d’aquets colós reyals cada réyne de sa Corona d’Aragó va creand sas sévas pròpis insignias. Axí ho fan l’añ 1312 es representans de Mallorca que obtenen d’el Réy Sanx sa bandéra des réyne. Posteriorment es matex Réy Jaume III de Mallorca també mallorquinisa es colós de sa Casa de Mallorca que fins a n’es séu reynad han estad es matéxos qu’ets aragonesos. Es gréu enfrontament entre en Jaume III y es séu cuñad Pere IV d’Aragó li fan diferencià es dos blasons travessant es colós germans emb una franja blava. Aquests colós mallorquinisats, que representan es réyne a s’any 1558, actualment son es colós des Govèrn de sas Islas Baléàs. En resum, y en paraulas d’es poèta pollensí Miquel Costa y Llobera, sa festa de s’Estendart significa «sa fundació de sa Patria mallorquina juntament emb s’implantació de sa Creu»”. HISTÒRI D’EN CABRIT Y BASSA, DEFENSOS A L’AÑ 1285 D’ES CASTELL D’ALARÓ DEVANT SAS TRÒPAS D’EL RÉY ALFONS III (ES SAUVATJE) Conta s’històri qu’es día 19 de Novembre de 1285 vend es de Ciutad (avuy en día Palma) que sensa s’ajuda de s’eczèrcit d’En Jaume II, resistí sa feria molt dificil y que en cas de goñà, sería a costa de sa pèrdua de moltas vidas civils, ja qu’es cos de tròpas mallorquinas no éra abastament gros, y sas muradas no agontarian una escomesa forta de fonèbols, resolguéren entregà sa ciutat y réyne a N’Alfons III d’Aragó y I de Valènsi còma nòu Réy de Mallorca p’es representans d’es Consêy y Universidat d’es Réyne, varen convocà Junta General per enomenà ets Indicads que, oficialment y ceremonialment, en nom de sa ciutat y réyne de Mallorca jurassen obediènsi y fidelidat a N’alfons, fend es jurament dins s’iglesi de Santa Eulari día 20. Vist axò, emb un primé moment En Galceràn de Pinós y En Pons Zaguardia emb sos séus cavallés que devían essê una dotzena, se féren fors dins es castell d’el Temple. Y es cavallés de la Pagesía s’en pujaren a n’es castells d’Alaró, Pollènsa y Montuèri, no essênd entre tots més de trecens. Mentras, el Bisbe Ponz de Jardí escapà de cap a Roma a donà cónta a n’el Papa de lo sotseíd. No tenguend sa pobblació civil qui elza defensàs, vila pèr vila, anaren jurand fidelitat a N’Alfons III, axí día 22 de Novembre va jurà sa vila d’Inca. Día 23 de Novembre varen jurà es de sa vila de Lluch Majó, es de Rubines, es de Seuva, es de Castellix y es de Santañy. Día 24 de Novembre varen jurà es de Alcudi, Guiñent, Campanêt, Montuíri, Porréras y Campos. Día 25 de Novembre varen jurà es d’Artà, Muro, Manacò, Bellvê (avuy San llorèns), Pétra, Solle y Santa María d’es Camí. Día 26 de Novembre varen jurà es de Santa Margalida. Día 30 de Novembre varen jurà es de Marratxi. Día 2 de Desembre de 1285 varen jurà es de Valldemossa y es d’Alaró. Día 3 de Desembre varen jurà es de Bañalbufà, Sopéra, Esporlas y Buñoli, a n’es portal de s’iglesi de San Pére d’Esporlas. Día 5 de Desembre varen jurà es de Calvià. Y día 9 de Desembre varen jurà es d’Escorca. Aquesta relació mos dona cónta d’es pobbles que a 1285 ja eczistían jurídicament, essênd: Ciutat de Mallorca, Sinéu, Lluch Majó, Rubines, Seuva, Santañy, Alcudi, Guiñent, Campanet, Montuíri, Porréras, Artá, Muro, Manacò, Bellvê (San Llorèns), Petrà, Solle, Santa María d’es Camí, Marratxí, Valldemossa, Alaró, Bañabufà, Sopéna, Esporlas, Buñolí, Calvía Y Escorca. (Es demés, María, Costitx, Lloseta, Ariañ, etc, éren lloguerêts sensa entidat). Ara bé, no tots es pobbles varen jurà, ja que se té constanci de que sas vilas de Felanitx, Andraitx, Caymaritx, Puigpuñênt y Pollènsa, no’u féren per unas causas o altras que no se díuen, llevad de Pollènsa. Y ês qu’es de Pollènsa n’ou varen jurà perque totas aquestas tèrras y vila éran propiedat d’es Templaris, y aquéxos no estavan obbligads a fé cap classe de jurament a ningu que no fos a Déu. (Aquéxos, com sabêm éran occitans; y d’aquí lis vë a n’es pollensins es xerrà emb so “el” y “la”; ja qu’es templaris xerravan normalment emb occità y aquéxa llengo no té es “sa y es”. Mentrastans tot axò, es que s’havían refugiads dins es castell d’el Temple, conseguiren escapà de cap a Porto Pi embercandsê de cap a n’el Rosselló. Es castell d’Alaró estava governad p’en Ramón Palaudano, es de Pollènsa p’En Berengué Arnàu d’Yla, y es de Montuèri p’en Tornalditx. Es cavallés mallorquins d’es castells emb un principi tenían s’esperansa de que un día o s’altre desembercaría en Jaume II per reconquistà s’isla. Còsa que preocupava molt a n’Alfons III, per axò, sensa pèrde un minut envià missatjes emb mensatjes a n’es governadós d’es tres castells conminandlós a que s’entregassen, prometend trattarlós bé si eu feyan sensa batallà. Es d’es castells de Montuèri y Pollènsa axí eu féren, vend que no hey havía tems material perque En Jaume II arribàs, y qu’es pobble havía jurad fidelidat a s’aragonês. Però es d’Alarò se va negá en redó. Avisad n’Alfons III d’aquest fet, de cap allà que partêx emb s’eczèrcit y éll a devant de tot. Arriba a Alaró y fa es preparatius per assetjà es castell plantand tendas a n’es pla qu’hey ha entre es pobble y aquell. Es cab d’un parêy de días puja fins a sas portas d’es castell y conmina a n’es de sa barbacana perque òbrigan sa porta. Es capità d’aquesta forsa li contestà: “¡¡¿Qui sou vos que mos manàu obrí sas portas!!?”. - “¡¡Jo som N’Alfons, Réy d’Aragó, Valénsi y Mallorca!!”. Y un altre capità qu’estava devorà d’es primé, enfotendsên li responguê: “s’anfós se menja en salsa!!”; afegind es capità que primé havía xerrad: “¡¡ y noltros no reconexêm altre Réy que no sigui En Jaume II, an aquí jurarem obediènci y homenatje, domés a éll son fidèls!!!”. N’alfons III tot empipad lis va demanà com se nomían, contestand es segon capità qu’havía xerrad: “¡Jo som En Guiem Capèl.lo (Cabrit) y aquest ês En Guiem Bassa!. Replicand N’Alfons: “¡Puis jo et juro que tal com el téu nom, et torraré com un cabrit!. En Guiem Cabrit (Capèl.lo) éra un cavallé nascud en el Rosselló, y En Guiem Bassa un jurista de Monpellé. Emb élls dos hey havia ademés d’En Ramón Palaudano, En Leonardo Marcelo, es capellà Tomàs, En Ramón Ballesté, N’Arnàu Ramón, En Pédro Poi y N’Albèrt Perpiñà. Tots élls mallorquins, uns nascuds a fòra y altres aquí. Estavan ja demunt Nadal de 1285 cuand es d’es castell, forsads per sa fam después d’un més d’està allà d’alt, sensa havê tengud tems material de replegà menjà ni animals suficiens per resistí varis mesos, se varen entregà. Y tal com lis va jurà eu va fé. En mitj d’es pobble d’Alarò va fé encendra una bòna fogaterá, y cuand va sê caliu vermêy va fé fermà a unas argréllas gigans a n’En Guiem Cabrit y a n’En Guiem Bassa, torrandlós de viu en viu. Sa notici d’aquest suplici y atrocidat va corre més aviad qu’es vent, y es qu’encarea estavan p’En Jaume II, li espitjaren de cap a n’es port que tenían més aprop per embarcarsê de cap a n’el Rosselló y Monpellé. Però enterad N’Alfons “es Sauvatje” ordenà que posassen guardias a tots es pors de Mallorca perque no se ni escapàs ni un més d’es que ja havían fuyts. Axí que se pot dí que va tencà es pors de: Porto Pí, Port de Manacò, Porto Colóm, Port de Santañy, Port d’Andraitx, Port de Solle, sa Calòbra, Bañabufà, Pollènsa, Cab de Pèra y Valldemossa. Havendsê escampad per tota Euròpa es martiri d’En Cabrit y En Bassa a Alarò, el Papa Honorio IV va ordenà sentènci d’Escomunió contre u Réy d’Aragó N’Alfons III. Qui empenedindsê de lo fét demanà clemènci y absolució a n’el Papa, es que li va contestà que domés eu absoldría si tornava a n’es séu conco en Jaume II es réyne que li havía prês. També li va di que en penitènci edificàs un altà per Honra de Déu, la Vèrja y tots es Sans, entre es qu’hey fossen incluíds En Cabrit y En Bassa y que també, a dins la Sèu de Mallorca es primé diumenje después de Tots Sans de cada añ se fes festa an aquéis dos martiris. Y axí se va fé fins a n’es sigle XVII en que se va prohibí p’el Bisbe Santander. Es matéx que va ordenà que se predicàs sa paraula de Déu emb “balearico eloquio”. Nota informativa: aquest escrit està trét d’es llibre “ES Réys de Mallorca” d’el 799 a n’el 1376, escrit p’en Mikèl Garau y Rosselló. FALSEDATS MEDIAVALS D’ES CATALANISME Lleggind històri Medieval a diferens fons, sa veu ben cla que s’històri de Cataluña no ês tal com le mos díuen. Amb es temps ten dones conte que s’han introduid mentidas, probabblement amb fins polítics y motivacions indentitàris, y s’han cread mites sobre Cataluña y temas que l’envolta. Aquí en descrig uns cuans: SA CORONA CATALANO-ARAGONESA. May va eczistí un Imperi que s’anomenas a sa séva pròpi época Corona Catalano-aragonesa. Lo que va eczistí va essê sa Corona d’Aragó. És important que se sàpiga qu’es nom que mos enseñaren de petits ês inventad a n’es sigle XIX en époques d’ets inicis des catalanisme polític. Es mapas que mos enseñaren de petits sobre “s’Imperi Català” no eren cèrts, al menos sobre aquesta denominació. Cataluña no va essê una potènci perque no ecsistia còma tal, era es Condat de Barcelona es que va forma part d’una potènci. May no va essê un país tan poderós com mos han volgud fe creure, ha’stad un territòri més de sa Corona d’Aragó. Es romanticisme d’un Imperi poderós comporta a desitjà qu’axò hagués estad axí, però a s’inici d’aquesta espansió, Jaume I es Conquistadó may va anecsionà Mallorca o València, els va fe réynes propis amb institucions y furs propis. Resumiguend, es Catalanisme sa bassa en falsedats. Es Catalanisme ha d’assumi sa vertadéra històri de Cataluña. Realment no valen invencions per porê suma identidad. Lo que se fa ês crea discòrdias amb qui no son catalanistes (especialment amb sa gent d’ets altres territòris des que va essê sa Corona d’Arago) y dona argumens a sa gent que crittica es nacionalisme per que ho continui fent. Per altra banda també crea falsas espectativas a n’es catalanistes joves, que créxen creguend que Cataluña va essê gran a s’època medieval, y no ho va se. Un es pot sentí orgullós de s’històri, però ês un erro bassa aquest orgull en conceptes falsos.” UN POC D’HISTÒRI DE SAS TRADICIONS MALLORQUINAS. Una de sas tradicions pròpis de Sas Baléàs que reforsa es fet de sa no repobblació de catalans es sa celebració de Pasco. Aquest día es per Baléàs sa conmemoració de sa surtida d’Egipte d’ets israélitas, a sa que se seguexen fidèlment sas instruccions que va dona en Moissés a n’es séu día. Sas cuals varen essê: “…cada casa matará un cordero macho de un año, con su sangre se pintará el dintel y las dos jambas de la puerta de acceso a la vivienda, la carne se comerá asada y con pan ázimo, incluido las entrañas…”. D’aquestas instruccions a derivad es “Frit de Pasco” (sa Fritada de Pasco), que s’elabora emb sas frexuras d’es xot incluiguent ses butxes, y que se consumexen puntualment es dematí d’es día de Pasco, encare que gent més fidèl a sa tradició, eu consumexen es vespre d’es Dissatte Sant, vispera de S’Exodo que se conmemora. A n’aquest matex día, Dissatte Sant,s’elaboran sas panadas emb sa carn d’es xot y masa ázima, com mande en Yahve o es Déu de Abraham, de Jusef, de Moissés, de David y de tots es cristians. Essent aquesta vianda, sa conserva de carn més antiga de s’humanidad, pues sa carn que conté se manté apte p’es séu consum fins a cinc días. (Aquest tipo de viandas varen essê inventadas p’es pobble d’Israel aquest día, perque emb axò s’aconseguia que a sa fuyta d’Egipte, no tenían qu’aturarsê per fe es dinà, fent fog, perdent un tems preciós que lis feya falta, pues sas tròpas egipcias avansavan més rapid. Però conque no s’havían d’atura y porê menjà sobre sa marxa lis va dona una gran ventatje fins arribà a n’es “Mar Rojo” y acabà sa fuyta. Per aquestas fétxas, sa gastronomía baléà tradicional te uns dolsos anomenads crespélls, estrellas, robiòls y corets, d’es que sa Bibblia també fa menció. Concretament d’es corets que ténen forma de cò, y a n’es relato varen essê confeccionads p’en Tamar, germana de Amnón, fíy de David.Es crespélls tenen forma d’estrella de sis puntas redonas, y sas estrellas també de sis puntas però finas, imitand es (“Magen”) escut o estrella de David, també anomenad p’es musulmans Sello de Salomón, y a n’es que se li atribuexen propiedads magicas. Hêm d’acaba diguend que a Cataluña aquets días ténen sa costum de regala “Monas de Pasco”. S’ESTAD BALÉÀ Desd’es principi de sas civilisacions europèas fins a Roma, cada ciutad y es terrénos que l’enrevoltavan y sobre tot, segons lo gros de s’eczècit qu’hey havía, constituían un petit réyne psèudo independent. Llevad de si, com noltros, éran islas; aquéxas constituían un réyne independent gordat per la ma. Roma, unificand per conquista o per trattads, va conseguí qu’en es séus territòris domés hey hagués un señó, s’Empéradó de Roma. Però después de sa cayguda de s’Impèri se perfilàren sas nacions qu’avuy conexêm y Baléàs no va sê ménos. Y después de passà p’es domini Vàndalo y de s’Impèri Bizantí, arribá a sê un estad independent gobernad per un Consêy de Majós. Estam xerrand d’es sigle VII. Durant es domini bisantí, d’el 518 a n’el 624 (106añs), s’introduí a Baléàs sa figura de “l’amo”, qu’ês sa persona que conra, fa y desfà a unas tèrras que son propiedat d’es señó, a canvi d’una part de lo que se produêx. A principis d’es sigle VIII, concretament a n’el 709, s’Emir de Túnez, En Mauza ben Nusayr va decidí vení a saquetjà Mallorca y Menorca, conseguind secuestrà a n’es principals dirigens d’es Consêys de sas duas islas, o com élls elz anomenan a sas séuas crònicas; “es Muluk” de Mallorca y de Menorca; per llevò demana un rescat. Còsa aquexà que per altra banda éra de lo més normal per aquell tems. Después d’aquest fet s’Estad Baléà va continuà sa séva rutina fins a finals de sigle. (Muluk que significa Réy, ês una paraula derivada de sa fenici MLK que significa lo matex). SA PÓ DE CONCAS (Puigpuñent.) Dêyan qu’á Concas hey sortía pó, y no hey havia ningú qu’hey volgués aná á romandre es véspre. Un homo valént va di, que si li donavan una sobressada per menjarlassê torrada hey aniria á passarhi tot un vespre per veure qu’éra sa pó. Li donaren sa sobressada y ell s’en aná y quant va essê á sa posessió s’en entrá per endins, fins á sa llar y allá va fé una bona fogatera per escaufarsê, perque era dins s’hivern. Quant es foch ja va havê fet caliu comensá á fé tayades de sobressada y posarles demunt es foch. Mentres que se menjava sa primera tayada, sent una veu dalt sa xemeneya que deyia: – Jo caich, jo caich. - Cau, respongé éll, ¡mal caygues á trossos!. Totduna que va havê dit aquestes paraules, tutúp, de sa xemeneya va caure devora éll una cama d’homo. Éll nón va fé cás y segui menjant sobressada. Es cap de poch temps torná senti. - Jo caich, jo caich. - Cau, respongué éll, ¡mal caygues á trossos!. Y tutúp torná á caure un altre cama d’homo. Éll, com si rês fos estat, mênja qui mênja sobressada torrada. Es cap d’una mica ses mateixes paraules: - Jo caich, jo caich. - Cau, mal caygues á trossos. Y caygué un brás, y llavo un altre, y es cap de poch temps, sempre sentint ses matexes paraules, caygué un côs de persona humana. – Méem que será axó, pensá aquell homo y anava á seguí menjant quant sentí lo matex dalt sa xemeneya, pero mes fort y mes llastimós que ses altres vegades. - Jo caich, jo caich, jo caich. - Cau, ¡mal caygues tot sensê! respongué éll. Y totduna caygue un cáp, y quant va essê en terra s’afegí tot lo que havia caygut y quedá un homo sensê y viu. Quant éll el va vêure li digué: - ¿Que demanau de part de Déu? Pero aquell homo, sensê tornarli resposta, no va fé més qu’aseurersê ran d’es foch á devora éll. - Ja’u veurêm,pensá éll, y se posá á torrá una altre tayada de sobressada. Quant la va teni torrada y estava á punt de menjarlassê, aquell homo se muyá es dit de saliva y sendra y li soyá sa sobressada. Éll quant heu va veure li digué: - No’m soyêu sa sobressada que vos pegaré una galtada. Pero aquell homo tampoch li torná resposta y esperá que torrás un altre bossí de sobressada. Totduna que la tengué torrada, se torná bañá es dit de saliva y sendra y ley embrutá tota. Éll se gira y li venta galtada qu’el fé tombá d’esquêna. Llavó aquell homo s’axecá y li digué: – Germanêt, gracis. Jo fêya sèt añs qu’estava á n’el Purgatori, perque vaig pegá una galtada á mon-pare y no podia entrá a n’el Cel, que no m’en haguéssen pegada una altre á mi. Ara podeu está segú qu’aqui ja no hey sortirá mes pó. Y descomparagué p’es forat de sa xemeneya. Aquell va acabá de menjarsê sa sobressada y sa dematinada s’en torná á ca-seua y va di que ja havia fét acabá sa pó per á sempre, y axi va essê. SA RATETA Axó era una ratêta qu’agranava sa carrera y va trobá un dinerêt y va di: – ¿Qu’el tench dé fé?, qu’el tench de fé?…… Compraré vellanetes? Nó, qu’hauré de tirá ses cloveyêtes. ¿Compraré nouêtes? Nó, qu’hauré de tirá ses cloveyêtes. ¿Compraré metlêtes? Nó, qu’hauré de tirá sas cloveyêtes. Comparé una colêta y me faré una casêta. Des tronxos en faré ses bigues, de ses fuyes mes grosses en faré ses parêts, de ses fuyes mes petites en faré ses mitjanades, y de ses fuyetes mes fines en faré un llitêt y llansolêts. Axi heu va fé, y quant va tení sa casa llesta se posá á n’es balco. Amb axó va passá una guarda de xóts. – Ratêta, et vóls casá amb mi? digueren molts. – Si cantau bé. – Bèèèè…….. – Passau, passau, que tota sa casèta me retjirau y á mi també. – Va passá una guarda d’endiòts. – Ratêta, et vols casá amb mi?. – Si cantau bé. – Piòp, piòp, piòp, piòp…… – Passau, passau, que tota sa casêta me retjirau y á mi també. – Va passá una guarda de galls. – Ratêta ¿et vols casá amb mi? – Si cantau bé. – Quet-que-requech, quet-que-requech,……. – Passau, passau, que tota sa casêta me retjirau y á mi també. Va passá una guarda de moxos grossos. – Ratêta, ¿et vols casá amb mi? – Si cantau bé. Miau, miau, miau…….. – Passau, passau, que tota sa casêta me retjirau a á mi també. Va passa una guarda de moxêts petits. – Ratêta ¿et vols casá emb mi? digué un moxèt coix. – Si cantau bé. – Mièu, mièu, mièu…….. – Entrau, entrau, que totá sa casêta m’alegrau y á mi també. Entraren es moxêts petits, y sa ratêta se va casá amb so moxêt coix. Es sopá de ses nòces li va fé mal, y en sa nit sa ratêta va fé ses feynes dins es llit. Es demati quant s’axecá s’en aná á rentá es llansòls á dins sa pica y no hey va trobá aygo. Agafá es llansolêts y sèn aná á rentarlós á un saferetx, y hey va caure dedins. Quant es moxèt hey va aná la trobá que casí se negava, y li digué: – Ratêta ¿vols qu’et trega per una oreyêta? – Nó, qu’em farás malêt. – Ratèta, ¿vols qu’et trega per un peuèt? – Nó, qu’em farás malêt. Es moxêt l’agafá pèr sa couêta, y la va treure sense ferlí malêt. Sa ratêta se posá devall un ametlé per axugarsê. Era temps de mêtles y una mêtla li va caure demunt y li va xapá es morrêt. Es moxêt s’en aná á cá un sabaté y li digué: – Sabaté ¿me vòls doná seròl per afagi es morro á sa meua ratêta? Diu: – Si’m dones sêrres. Es moxêt s’en aná á un porch: – Porch, ¿me vols doná sêrres, sêrres daré á sabaté, sabaté me dará seròl per cura es morrêt á sa meua ratêta? Diu: – Si’m dones sagó. S’en va aná á un forné: – Forné, ¿me vols dá sagó, sagó donaré á porch, porch me donará sêrres, sêrres daré á sabaté, sabaté me dará seròl per curá es morrêt á sa meua ratêta? Diu: – Si’m donas farina. S’en aná á un moliné: – Moliné, ¿me vols doná farina, farina donaré á forné, forné me dará sagó, sagó donaré a porch, porch me donará sêrres, sêrres daré á sabaté, sabaté me dará seròl per curá es morrêt á sa meua ratêta? Diu: – Si’m dones blat. S’en aná á un camp: – Camp, ¿me vóls doná blat, blat donaré á moliné, moliné me dará farina, farina daré á forné, forné me dará sagó, sagó donaré á porch, porch me donará sêrres, sêrres daré á sabaté, sabaté me dará seròl per cura es morrêt á sa meua ratêta? Diu: – Si’m dones aygo. S’en aná á un pou. – Pou, ¿me vòls doná aygo, aygo donaré á camp, camp me dará blat, blat donaré á moliné, moliné me dará farina, farina daré á forné, forné me dará sagó, sagó donaré á porch, porch me dará sêrres, sêrres daré a sabaté, sabaté me dará seròl per curá es morrêt á sa meua ratêta? Diu: – Si’m dones corda. Sen aná á un esparté. – Esparté, ¿me vòls doná corda, corda donaré á pou, pou me dará aygo, aygo donaré á camp, camp me dará blat, blat daré a moliné, moliné me dará farina, farina daré á forné, forné me dará sagó, sagó donaré á porch, porch me darás sêrres, sêrres darê á sabaté, sabaté me dará seròl per curá es morêt á sa meua ratêta? Diu: – Nó; no t’en vuy doná. Es moxêt s’en torná á sa ratêta y li va llepá es morêt, per veure si l’hey curaria, y quant va testá sa sanch y va veura qu’era tant bona, li agrada molt y se va menjá sa ratèta. Y d’aqui vé qu’es moxos sa menjan ses ratêtes. EN PÉRE DE SA BUTZA Axò éra un pollastrellot qu’havía nom Pére. Un díe sa mare li diu: -Vesme a compra carn sensê ossos. Vataquit un sou. No’n vulgas dona més. En Pére s’en va a ca’s carnisse. - Mu mare a dit que’m donêu carn sensê òssos. - ¡Carn sensê òssos! diu es carnisse. Una butza no’n té cap. - ¿Y que val? diu en Pére. - Quatre dobbés, diu es carnisse. -¡Quatre dobbés! Ja vos bastará un sou. Mu mare no vol que vos ne don més. - ¿Però no’t díuen que domés val quatre dobbés? - Però, si mu mare domés vol que’n don un sou, ¿que hi pug fe jo? - ¿Que hi pots fe? No essê tan benêyt, diu es carnisse. A la fi es carnisse pren es sou, y li dona una butza plena, com se suposà. En Pére l’agafa, y la du a sa mare. - ¡Una butza! diu sa mare, com el ve. ¡Ah tros de banc! ¿Qu’es lo que dus? - Carn sensê ossos, diu éll. Ni cap que no’n té. Paupaula veureu. Sa mare, com pròu va havê esqueynad, diu: - No rês, tú l’has duyta; tú l’hauràs de fe neta. Vestén a la ma a ferlahi En Pére se’n hi va. Arribà, y frega que frega, però per defora domés. Mentres tant, una barca saupá àncoras, issà veles, y s’enanava ben atacada ma endins. En Pére, cansad de frega, se posa a crida emb tota sa forsa. - ¡Marinés de sa barca, tornau a tèrra! ¡Marinés de sa barca, tornau a tèrra! Tant va crida, qu’es marinés, creentse qu’aquell hòmo tenía un denou, giran sa proa cap a tèrra. Quan foren a sa vorera, en Pére, mostrantlos sa butza, digué: - ¿Qu’es neta, vos parêx? Lis va caure tant tort aquesta sortida, qu’un parêy botan a tèrra, y li donaren una ablanida, que se pensaven havê fet llarg. - Ydò ¿qu’havia de di? demaná en Pére. - Déu vos do bon vent, li contestaren. Se posa sa butza dins sa faldriguera, y ja es partit cap a la vila. Comensa a mòurersê vent. Trobà dos picapedrés qu’enteulavan una casa nòva, y es vent lis prenía sas teulas. En Pére los afina, y com passava per bax d’ells, los enfloca: - ¡Déu vos do bon vent! - ¡Bon vent, y si’n feya un pog més, pegaríam abax! s’esclaman élls; y ja han devallad, y n’hi donaren de galletas més que no’n volgué. - Ydò ¿qu’havía de di? demanà. - Déu vos aferr. L’hòmo seguí cap envant, y en troba dos que se barayavan. - ¡Déu vos aferr! los diu per tota escomesa. - ¡Ja estam aferrads demés, y en llog de departirmos, t’en vens emb aquestas! digueren. Y ja varen està desferrads, s’abordan á éll, y xisclet ve xisclet va, fins que se varen havê espassada tota sa rabi que duyen. - Ydò ¿qu’havía de di? los demanà. - Déu vos departesca . L’hòmo seguí cap envant, y en troba dos que venían de casarse. - ¡Déu vos departesca! los diu tot remolest. - ¡Ara matex venim de casarmos, y ja demanes que mos departem! digueren élls. S’hi afuaren noviy y novía, y n’hi donaren de bescuyt tot lo que va essê bo. - ¿Ydò ¿qu’havía de di? demanà tot atzufat. - Que poguêu esta molts d’añs plegads. L’hòmo seguí cap envant, y en trobà dos qu’havían romasos sembrads dins un encallado, y un acabava de sorti y aydava á s’altra, però no’l poría treure en vía ninguna. - ¡Que poguêu esta molts d’añs plegads! diu en Pére, com los es devora. - ¿En llog d’aydarme a treurel, diu es qui era fora, te’n vendrás emb aquestas? Dexa s’encallad, y pega fúa a n’en Pére; y matalofada ve y matalofada va, emb un pog més l’esbaltex. - Ydò ¿qu’havía de di? demana s’atupad. - Qu’axí com es sortit un, que surta s’altre . L’hòmo seguí cap envant. Troba un tort, y ja li diu: - ¡Axí com es sortit un, que surta s’altre! - ¡Un que’n teng, encara’l me plañs! s’esclamá aquell; y ja li ha esteferrada manciula y altra, y n’hi dexá un bon esplet demunt sas costellas. - Ydò, ¿qu’havía de dia? demanà en Pére. - Déu el vos conservi. L’hòmo seguí cap envant, y com entrava dins la vila, en troba un emb un boñ com es dos puñs sus mitx des front. - ¡Déu el vos conservi! li digué ben rabent. Li va caure tan avall á n’es boñarrud, que l’agafá p’es coll, y, si no le hi prenen, l’aufegava. En Pére, com se va veure lliberàd, ja no volgué demana pus: ¿Ydò qu’havía de dí? Se trobava aprop de l’iglesi, y anant de banda a banda, axí com pogué, s’hi aficá, per que no li arribassen més. Va caure que fêyen es sermó de la santa bul-la; y es predicado, bul-la d’un vent, bul-la de s’altre; sempre tenía sa bul-la dins sa boca. En Pére, qu’ab tantas planissades com s’en havía duytas, no hi sentía ni hi veya de cap bolla, sempre qu’es predicado deya bul-la, se creya que deya butza. - Ja la me dèu havê afinada, deya éll; y s’agotzonava tant com poría, y no decantava ses mans d’allà hont tenía sa butza. Y es predicado, que, com més anava, més anomenava sa bul-la, y en Pére, que més se creya que la hi havía afinada. A la fi, no pogué soportarho pus, y cridà ben fort: - ¡Malangra sa butza y qui prega per sa butza! ¡Valataquí, si la voleu! La tirà esmitx de sa gent, pegà demunt es cap d’una dona, s’esclata tota, n’axumorà una partida, y foren com a picades d’araña. S’aubercoc fuig, li pitjan totas derrera, l’assoliren una passa allà dessà’s portal, y emb sa primera fitorada el fan ana de copes; s’hi tiran totas demunt, y el se cuydaren a menja a picades. El dexaren per mort. Y un parêy de bones persones el se carregaren y el s’en dugueren a sa mare, que l’esperava que vengués emb sa carn sense ossos neta, per fé una vega d’aquelles. Sa mare, com va veure allò, no tengué més remey que colgarlo; y de rabi el feu jeure emb sos talons derrera. Y encara hi jeu, si no s’es axicat. El Sen Guayta (Felanitx.) Axó era un homo que llaurava á sa rota de Cala Murada y un dematí que hey havia una boyrada que no era de di, de cop sa va vêure revoltat d’una partida de moros que l’agafaren y el s’en duguéren dexant es parey juñit. Li taparen ets uys y el s’en dugueren á sa barca, y quant los hi destapáren no va veure més que cel y aygo. Arribát á Algé, el tregueren per vendre á n’es primé mercát qu’hey va havê y el comprá un moro molt rich, pero es cap de poch temps va veni á menos y va vendre tot lo que tenia, y també aquell esclau. Aquest esclau aná á pará á mans d’un altre moro molt rich, qu’era de Jerusalem y se’n va aná á sa seua terra y el s’en dugué. Allá li feya d’hortolá y com era molt bon subjècte, li dexava segui sa seua religió, y éll anava d’en tant en tant á visitá es frares de Sant Francesch, y se va fé molt amich d’un d’ells qu’era es séu confés. Un dia quant el Bon-Jesus li va volê pagá sa seua honradês y sa seua cristiandat, li va doná sa llibertat des modo siguent: Un nin petit qu’havia trobát allá, y que ja era fadri, perque feya vint y cinch anys, qu’aquell esclau estava amb aquell señó, s’havia casat y se passetjava amb sa novia y altre gent per dins s’hort, ahon s’esclau feya d’hortolá. S’esclau sentí uns grans crits, y hey corregué totduna y va essê sa novia, qu’havia cayguda dins es safereitx. S’esclau sense mirá si estava suat ó si sa seua vida perillava, se tira dins s’aygo y treu sa novia, sênse qu’hagués tengut rês de nou. ¡Podêu fé contes si es sogre y s’homo d’ella estigueran agrahits de s’esclau!. Totduna el convidaren es matex dia á diná amb ells, y axó era un favó gros entr’ells, perque no hi menjava may ningú de sa servitut. Quant varen havê dinat es señó li digué: - Mirau, jo vos ténch de pagá es favó que mos hêu fét. Digau que volêu. ¿Estimau més está amb noltros tot es temps de sa vida, y si j0′m muyr vos dexaré un que-viure; ó anarvosnê á ca-vostre?. Ell digué que hey volia pensá, y totduna s’en aná á consultarhó amb so seu confés, qu’era un frare de Sant Francesch, y es frare li va di: - Si teniu gént vostre á Mallorca anauhi que molt vos deuen añorá. Aquestes paraules li varen rompre es có, y sênse pensarhí pus, s’en aná á n’es señó y li digué: - Señorêt, jo estim mes anarmên á ca-meua, y sí trob viu qualqú de sa meua familia, encare seré á temps á donarli una aferrada p’es coll. Es señó li va di: - Ydó anau p’es moll, y es primé barco que sortirá per España, digaumhó y jo vos pagaré es viatge. ¡Podêu pensá aquell homonêt si vetlava gayre per sa ribera!. Un dia, quant va veure un barco que duya una bandera groga y vermeya y sabent qu’era d’España, s’en va aná corréns á n’es patró y li va di si hi havia lloch per embarcarsê. Es patró li digué que si, y éll molt content s’en va aná á despedí d’es señós, y es señó l’ompli de regalos, y torná á Mallorca. A ca-seua ja’l tenian per mort, y ses derreres que tenian amb éll. Un dia ben dematí, entrá á ca-seua y hey trobá dues fiyes que feynat-javan, qu’eran ses úniques persones qu’havian romás de sa gent seua. Quant el varen vêure, pegáren un gran crit y s’aferraren p’es séu coll, y plóra que plóra d’alegria, no se podian aveni de lo que veyan. Ell tregué un caxonêt, ahon hey havia es regalos d’es señó moro, y los doná á ses fiyes. Visqué á Felanitx encare molts d’anys y quant li demanavan qui era que l’havia trét des mòro responia: Sa meua honradês. S’Encantament Des Pou Des Borino (Andraitx) Heu de pensá y creure que á dins es pou des Borino hi ha amagada una sérp qu’há de esclatá ab unses. Aquesta sérp només surt un pich cada cent anys es dia de Sant Juan en punt de mitx dia, y per arribá á agafá es tresor que té á dins sa panxa han de esperá que surta y li han de doná tres llescas de pá beneít á sa boca. Eran molts qui s’havian arriscat á donarli sa primera llesca pero de sa pó que los feya quant la veyan que s’inflava, totduna fugian y no arribavan á donarli sa segona. Una fadrina mes arriscada que ses altres va di qu’ella seria qu’agafaria sa marrota, y dit y fet agáfa tres llescas de pá beneit y partex es dia de Sant Juan quant surt de l’ofici. En punt de mitx-dia surt sa serp, ella li dona sa primera llesca, la se menja y sa serp torna molt gruixada, sa fadrina tremola de pó y vol fogí pero s’arrisca y li dona sa segona y sa serp torna mes gruixada qu’una biga de tafona. Quant li anava á doná sa tercera llesca ja no pot pus y des susto que prén, fuig de quatres y sént una veu que li diu: Has comensat y no acabat, será sa miseri es teu estat. Y dihuen que de llavó ensá ningú més s’ha atrevit á aná á cercá es tresó des pou des Borino. Nota:- A Puigpuñent existeix sa mateixa tradició pero en lloch d’una sérp es un bou. S’Encantament De Na Fátima (Puigpuñent.) Hey havia un homo qui feya estélles a n’es puig de na Fátima, y n’hi comparex un altre y li diu: - ¿Vols essê rich?. Éll va di: - Si, ¿que tench de fé?. - Has de fé, qu’has d’aná á comprá tres ciris, y los farás benehí es dia de San Juan, y los durás aqui matex el sen demá. Jo, ¿com vols qu’et comparesca?, no’t puch comparexe axi xom som are; ó en forma d’una serp, ó en forma d’un bou. Si vols en forma de serp, has d’aná ab una llesca de pá es dia de San Blay á l’Yglesia y la me durás. Si vols en forma de bou, m’encendrás un des tres ciris, á sa llantí de l’altá majó, y llavó ab aquest, encendrás ets altres dos y los me posarás un demunt cada baña, y s’altre el durás ab sa má, y ab s’altre má me menerás`per sa coua, y t’en nirás de cap á n’es peñal de na Fátima ahon heyhá es tresó de s’encantament. Quant arribarêm, es peñal s’obrirá. No amolles sa coua, y allá dedins hey haurá un edifici d’ó, y jo devant tú, y tú derrera mí, voltarêm aquest edifici d’ó, y quant jo’l tocaré de gros que’m tornaré, rebentaré y tot será ó macis, y quedarêm demunt es peñal. Axí heu va fé aquell homo, pero quant es bou va entrá dins es peñal, ell va teni pó, l’amollá y partí correns de cap á n’es poblet y es bou derrera. Quant es bou lí arribá, s´homo quedá esmortit, y es bou li va di: - Tú y tota sa teua descendencia serêu pobres miserables. Y se conta qu’hey havia mes de cent persones que sentiren aquexes paraules. No deyan que l’haguesan vist á n’es bou. S’HOMO QUE CERCAVA ES TRESÓ DE NA FÀTIMA. (Puigpuñent.) Hey havia un homo que teniá un cá que nomia Tomeu, y aquest homo se determiná á aná á cercá es tresó de Na Fatimá. S’en aná á demaná informes á un señó endevinadero de Ciutat que no havia estat may á Puigpuñent, y que li digué: - ¿Y Son Forteza que no cau pardemunt Puigpuñent?. - Si. - ¿Y entre Son Forteza y la vila que no hi há una era? - Si. -¿Y en essê á n’aquesta era, anant per amunt, na Fátima que no cau á la dreta?. - Si - Ydó en essê un poch mes amunt, devora es collet d’es forn des vidre, devés una tenassa, mirau arrêu y trobarêu una porassa emb dos aubons. En essê a n’aquesta porassa posauvos á cavá, pero si no trobau es tresó es primé pich, ja no’l podreu trobá pus. - ¿Y que tench de cavá molt endins?. - No, aviat trobarêu es forat. Ab axó se despedí de s’endevinadero, y quant se determiná á ána a cercá es tresó s’en dugé també dos braus, dos homos qu’havian fet es servici, perque l’aconpañassen y també s’en dugué es cá que nomoa Tomeu. Quant trobaren sa porrassa, se posaren á cavá y á n’es poch temps de cava, sa terra va fé com un uyal, s’afoná y romagué un forat. Quant véren és forát fét, es mes brau de tots hey goytá y ja no va teni coratje d’entrarhi. Ets altres dos se miráren un á s’altre: - ¿Que no hey entrám?. - Entremhí. Quant varen essê dedins trobaren un empedregat y una especi de referit pero antich, vey ab degotisos. Se feren un trós endins, mes retjirats qu’un coní, es cá ab sa coua es mitx de ses cames y derrera es peu de l’amo. Á un cert punt trobaren un gorch d’aygo negre, y se feren pò, que ja’n tenain bastanta, y tiraren per sortí y quant sortian cap des dos gosava ana á derrera, per pò de quedarhí, y caminavan tots dos un devora s’altre. Sortiren y encare trobaren aquell brau qu’era mes homo abans d’anarhi, que los esperava defora. No tengueren rês de nou, pero no los quedá mes remey que dexá s’encantament. Es forat que féren no l’han pogut trobá pús. Es Missé Y Es Pagés (Felanitx.) Un señó qu’era missé s’en anava de cap á Ciutat á peu y quant va essê deves Son Novata encontrá un pagés. - ¿ Ahon anau? li demaná. - Jó, devora Ciutat, li digué es pagés, ¿y vosté?. - Á Ciutat. - Ydó, podrém aná plegats. - Si, digué es señó. Quant varen essê un poch mes avall es señó digué: - Germá, ¿que’m volêu dú, ó jo vos duré á vos?. Es pagés el se va mirá y no li torná resposta mentres pensava: - ¡Vaja una pregunta! vês com el tench de dú jó que som un homo tan vey. Seguiren caminant y conversant, y quant varen essê devés Son Gornals varen veure un ordi molt segadó, qu’encare no estava segat y es señó demaná á n’es pagés: - Germanêt, ¿aquest ordi que dêu essê segát ó sense segá?. Es pagés el se mirá y no li torná resposta. Seguiren conversant d’altres coses, y quant varen essê passát Porreras, trobaren un mort qu’el s’en duyan á enterrá, y es señó digué á n’es pagés: - Germanêt, ¿aquest homo que s’en duan á enterrá que dêu essê mort ó viu?. Es pagés tampoch no li torná resposta. Conversaren d’altres coses, y caminant arribaren á n’es prat que ja era horabaixa. Aquell pagés era l’amo d’una possesió des plá, prop de Ciutat y digué á n’aquell señó que ja era massa tart per arribá á Ciutat, que quedás á dormí á ca-seua y l’ondemá dematí ja s’en aniria. Es señó digué que si, que quedaria y quant arribaren á ca aquell pagés que tenia un fiy y una fiya, sa fiya estava demunt es portal. - Vaja un portal mes hermós, digué es señó, sino hey mancava una péssa. Aquell homo quedá sense sebre qu’havia de pensá de lo que deya aquell señó, perque á n’es portal no hey faltava cap pedra. Feran es sopá, y quant estigué llest, s’asegueren á sa taula. Tregueren un gall, y l’amo de la casa digué á n’es señó que fés trossos. Es señó doná es cap á s’homo, sa galera á sa dona, es peus á n’es fiy y ses ales á sa fiya, y se guardá sa córpora per éll. Quant varen havê sopat, conversaren un rato, y llavó digueren á n’es señó que quant tengués gust d’anarsên á dormí, es llit já estava fet. Es señó s’en aná á dormí y quant sa familia quedá tota sola, son pare los digué qu’aquell señó li havia demanat un parey de coses molt rares. Los digué que totduna que l’havia trobát, li havia dit, si volia qu’el dugués ó si éll el volia dú. - Ah mon-pare, mon-pare, digué sa fiya, no veys que volia di, si voliau dú sa conversa vós ó si l’havia de dú éll. - Ah! va di son-pare, ja’u veig, ja’u veig. Pero llavó me demaná un ordi qu’encare no estave segát, y ja era segadó, si estava segát ó no hey estava. - Ah! mon-pare, mon-pare, digué sa fiya, no veys que si l’amo d’aquell ordi el dêu, encare que no estiga segát, per éll já heu está. - Tú tendrás rahó, digué son-pare, pero quant eram un poch abans d’arribá á n’es Cementeri de Porreras hen trobát un mort, y m’ha demanat si sabia si era mort ó viu. - Ah! mon-pare, mon-pare, digué sa fiya, que no veys que si aquell mort s’ha salvát, es viu per á sempre, y si s’ha comdemnat, es lo mateix que si fós mort. - Si, pero y quant arribavam aqui, que m’ha dit, vaja un portal mes hermós, sino hey mancava una péssa. - Ah! mon-pare, mon-pare, no vêys que jó estava demunt es portal, y com som esportellada, heu deya per sa meua boca. Y quant sopavam que vos ha donat es cap á vos, es estat perque vos sou es cap de sa casa, sa galera á ma-mare perque ella es sa qui dú es timó de la casa; es peus á n’es meu germá perque ha de tení bones cames, per aná allá hon l’enviareu y ses ales á mi, perque volaré y volaré y no sé per hon me n’aniré. - Si, si digué son-pare, are heu enténch tot. Éll aquest señó pareix ben entés, y tú serias molt bona per aná amb éll. . . . . - Axó deya jó, pensá es eñó per si mateix, que tot heu havia sentit, perque es cuarto era aprop y encare no s’havia adormit. ¡Y tant bona com seria per veni amb mí!. Y hey vendrá si vol, perque la damanaré á son-pare per casarmê amb ella. Ja no va dormí de tota sa nit, y l’ondemá demati digué que se volia casá amb aquella atlota. Ella hey consentí y se casáren y feren un bon matrimoni. Sa Font De Xorrigo (Algayda). Quant es mòros y es cristians, les se duyan tant; qu’en veure aquets, galeòta de mòros, totduna li donavan encals, ò es móros á ses nóstres; succehí qu’á Xorrigo váren havê de mesté un pastó, y sa madóna digué á l’amo: — Mira, Bièl. Trob que convendria, que’n sêbre qu’hey ha qualque barcada de mòros per vendre, t’en anásses á Ciutat á comprá un esclau que mos faria de pastó; y axí no més l’hauriam de mantení. — Si, (digué l’amo), jo també havia pensat lo mateix. — Axí heu farêm, ydó; per ventura jó t’hí acompañaré, y es mateix témps, podrêm aná á veure sa germana que fá tant de témps que mos ho diu. Es cap de quinze dies, sabéren qu’havian fét prêsa d’una galeóta; enganxáren es carro de parey, y partíren daxo, daxo, cap á Ciutat. Arribáren; dexáren es carro á ca sa germana, que s’alegrá de sa visita, y llavó l’amo s’en aná á Cort, ahont trobá es móros, trists y pensatius, esperant sa sòrt que los tocaria, y mirant passá a sa gént. L’amo ‘n Bièl repará un jove guapo y ben format, de qui no llevá ja ets uys de demunt. Després d’havê fét tracto, y pagat sa cantidat convenguda, s’en dugué aquell móro; que desde llavó era ja es séu esclau. Es vespre tornáren partí cap á Xorrigo y p’es camí deyan á s’esclau: — A ca-nóstra estarás bé, perque ferás de pastó; y si ‘t pórtes cóm un hómo, será cóm si fosses á cateua. — Si; (afegia sa madòna), noltros te tendrém com á fiy. Es mòro no contestava, sòls demostrava tristó; y axó era pròpí d’un qu’es trobás axí còm éll. Arribarén á Xorrigo; cadascú se posá á ses séues feynes y es pastó á cuydarsê de ses auveyes, Es temps pasava y es móro era tractat molt bé, sense faltarlí may rês. Venguéren un parey d’añades molt dolentes, y com no plovía, no tenian géns d’aygo, perque llavónses no hey havía cap fònt còm ara. Es bestiá se moria de sêt, y l’amo ja estava del tot apurat. Un dia es móro li digué, mentres sopavan, parlant d’axó: — ¿Qque pagariau, tení una fònt, que cada dia vos sortís més aygo que no’n cap á dins s’aujub gran d’aqui defóra?. — Molt. — ¿Y qu’em donariau si jó la vos trobás?. — Tira, déxa aná axó; qu’es volê fé fé tarónges á una figuera. — ¡De que! Vos digau qu’en donariau, si la trobás á dins sa possesió. — Lo que volguésses. — Ydó, si’m prometêu sa llibertat, jó vos daré aygo, p’es bestiá, per sa possesió y per ses altres veynades. — ¿Ja’u sabs cért? — Ben cért; pero príme m’heu de prometre, que totduna que tendrêu aygo me dareu llecéncia per anarmên. — Es dia que tú’m trobarás una fònt axi com dius, jó’t daré totduna sa llibertat. — ¿M’ho prometeu?. — Si; t’ho promêt. — Ydó, veniu amb mi. L’amo prengué una llentèrna, y es móro un picó, y sortiren tot dos deses cases, anantsên á dins un comellá fondo qu’hey ha á sa possesió. Quant váren essê á baix d’una peña molt alta, s’esclau comensá á picá, á una encletxa ahont parexia que ja havian comensat á foradá; quant va havê picat una bòna etona, cayguê un tròs de ròca y envestí un roy d’aygo mes gròs qu’una cama, que pegá á demunt l’amo, que feya llum dret allá devant, y el batiá de dalt á baix. Valga qu’era s’estiu. Llavó tot estorat dígué á N’Amet. — May m’ho hauria pensat; tú ets el reverént dimòni. — Lo promês sia atês; (contestá s’esclau), ara ja m’en puch aná á caméua. — Tira, dexêu aná. Tú estás tan bé. — Maldament; no ténch rês que dí de vos ni de sa madóna, peró m’en vuy aná. Lo promês sia atês. — Jo vuy fé temps, per veure si s’aygo sortirá sempre; per ventura demá, ja no retjará. — Si d’aqui vuyt dias no surt aygo, jo seguiré essènt esclau, pero si’n surt, vuy sa llibertat. — Ja está fét, (digué l’amo). Passaren es vuyt dies y s’aygo sortia amb tanta abundancia ó més qu’es primé dia, pero l’amo no volía doná sa llibertat, passantlo amb paraules y escuses, diguentli que may li faltaria rês; fins qu’es mòro ja mitx enfadat li digué: — Si no’m donau llecéncia per anarmên, jó vos promêt, y amb promesa més segura que sa vòstra, que vos aturaré s’aygo y no la tornarêu trobá pús. — Tú no ets capás. Sa fònt ja ningú l’atura. — Ara hey veurêm. — Jó no’u sé, si heu veurêm. — L’amo’n Bièl; qualque dia vos penadireu de lo qu’heu fét. Un més després tenian sa siguent convérsa, es móro y una pastora d’una possesió veynada, qu’havia anat á beure á sa fònt, y amb qui es móro ja havia parlat altres vagades. — T’hé vista de demunt aquell turó, (deya s’sclau), y he vengut á despedirmê de tú, perqu’anit ténch resólt es fogí, sens falta. No heu caygues á dí á ningú. — ¿Y perque, Amet?. — L’amo me prometé que si li trobava una fònt me daria sa llibertat; vat’aqui sa fònt, y ara no la’n vól doná. — Ja la’t donará qualque dia. — Ja ha témps que’m diu que nó, y anit, no pás pús, ténch de fogí; peró, abans, vénch á aturá s’aygo, perque l’amo m’ha fét una mala passada. — Téns rahó que la t’ha fetá, peró, jó’t deman un favó; y es, que si la tapes al ménos m’en déxis un ratjet per podê beure jó s’estiu, que per aqui fa tanta caló. — Per petit que sia, Amet, Féu per jó. — Me sab greu per l’amo, peró el dexaré sòls per tú; quant veurás l’amo digali perqu’he fuyt; y que vaja alèrta á sa séua péll, que si un dia tench ocasió, l’em pagará. — Déxa’l aná. — Es que s’ho mereix. — Es veritat, peró, no sies axí. N’Amet vá esbarriá sa fònt, y se despedí de sa pastora, que li dá les gracies p’es ratjet d’aygo, que per ella havia dexat, Aquella matexa nit, fogí sense que ningú s’en temés; y quant l’amo va aná á cercá sa fònt, sóls va podê apagá sa sêt, qu’amb so cansament y sa rabiada havia aplagada. Molt s’en penadí de no haverlí concedit lo que volia, y encara corregué á Ciutat per veure si’l trobaria, peró va essê en vá; perque ja havia prês aygo y era mes lluñy de Mallorca que el doble de sa possesió á Ciutat. Tot enfedat s’en torná á ses cases, y debades picá sa peña y cerca s’aygo, s’hagué de contentá amb so ratjêt, que gracies á sa pastora, havia dexat es mòro*). _______________________ *) Nota — Aquesta matexa rondaya se conta á Alcudia y se refereix á sa fònt des puig de Son Fé. No se conta tan completa com á Algayda pero es fondo es es matêx. D’una font de s’hort vey de sa Bastida de Sant Juan se conta també sa matexa rondaya ab molt poques varians de forma. ES DIMONIS BOYETS DE SON MARTÍ (Capdellá y Calviá*). Ses coves d’es armaris eran ses cases des dimonis boyêts de Son Martí. Y aquets dimonis boyêts eran es reverént diable. ¡Qu’en feyan de males pasades!. Axuxi eran aqui, axuxi allá dessá; no los porian pendre formetat. Don Gabriel qu’era es señó de Son Martí, un día se passetjava á cavall y á lo milló un dimoni boyêt en forma de cabrit péga un bot y se pósa á cualcá á ses anques. Es señó qu’anava distret no s’en va tême, pero es cap d’un instant troba un altre cabrit que s’aturá es costat des cavall y diu: – ¿Ahón vás cagás?. – Portarme fás, respón es cabrit que cualcava á ses anques. – Y ab a-qui, diu es d’en terra. – Ab Don Gabriel Martí. Es señó quant sént aquesta veu se gira á derrera, se troba es cabrit y li diu. Fuig d’aqui; no vuy cabrits que cualquen ab mi. Y es cabrits se tornaren dimonis boyets y fogiren de cuatres. ¡Éll no sabian quina la s’havian de fé! Pero tota sa seua curolla era fé molta feyna. Un’altre vegada que va fé un’aygada molt forta caygué un peñal de demunt un cingle: una partida de dimonis boyets heu veren, pararen tots y l’aturaren. Y encare está allá matex. Ell no tenian aturay. Un dia s’en entravan dins ses cases p’es forat de sa xemeneya y sortian p’es des mox. Un altre es pastó en trobava un derrera una soca d’olivera, l’arruxava y ab un tancá y obrí d’uys ja era demunt es puig veynat. Á ne’s grau de Son Martí hey havia un molí y sa molinera nomía madó Angelina. Ell vá arribá á está apurada perque tot lo dia los tenia devant y derrera ab sa matexa cansoneta: -Madó Angelina, madó Angelina, donaumós blat y vos farêm farina. Y no sabia com los s’havia de llevá de devant. Un dia va di: – Ja sé quina la ténch de fé. Y apareyá un parey de covos de llana negre y es primé pich que los se vé devant los digué: – Jau, preniu aquesta llana y rentaulê fins que tornará blanca*. Ell l’agafaren pegant crits, y com tota sa seua curolla era fé molta de feyna, ja son partits fins á n’es torrént, renta que renta. ¡Ell que vos penséu! n’hi ha que diuen qu’encare rentan y que devegades encare se sentan es crits que pégan. Madó Angelina los va sebre havê. Ell no los torná veure pus á devant. ________________________ *) Á Calviá diuen que los havia donat una pell blanca perque la rentassen fins que tornás negre y una pell negre perque la rentassen fins que fós blanca. Nota – Ses coves des armaris á devora Capdellá encare avuy dia conservan aquest nom. La Dona D’Aygo Pollensa. En Biel Perxanch era un fadrí veyardo qu’estava tot-sol á ca-seua y vivia des seus bens. Eu Vilá era séu, y éll hey pasava molts de dies per fé les feynes d’eu camp y l’hòrabaxa tornava a n’eu poble, a sopà y á dormi. Un dia quant torná á ca-seua vá veure que totes les feynes de la casa estavan enllestidas: eu plats escurats, les jerres plenes d’aygo, eu llit fét, la casa agranada, y á n’eu corral eus godins que tenian menjá y beure. ¿Que sera axó? pensá en Biel, y jó m’en duch la clau, y quant no som á la vila ningú entra á ca-meua! Y cada horabaxa quant arribava trobava sempre totas les feynes fétes. -Ja sabré jó qui es que m’arregla la casa, digué éll, y un dia en lloch d’anarsên a’n Eu Vilá se quedá a ca seua sense di rês á ningú, y s’amagá, per vetá qui era que li feya les feynes. No feya molt de temps que estava amagát, quant vá sentí un remor per dins eu coll d’es pou, y es cap de poch temps vá veure una dona qu’en sortia de dedins y se posava á arreglá sa casa. - ¿Vol dí qu’ets tú que cada dia me véns á fé de criada? li digué éll. - Si, respongué ella. - ¿Y qui ets tú? - Jo som, la dona d’aygo. - ¿La dona d’aygo! jó veig que també saps essê la dona de casa. Ella no digué rês, y éll es cap de poch temps li torna á di: - Ydó ja que tú ets la dona d’aquesta casa, també podrias essê la meua dona. Si te vols casá amb mi, mos podêm casá. - Si, digué ellà, pero ha de essê amb la condició de que nó me pots di may la dona d’aygo. - Ydó casammós qu’axó es ben bó de fé. Aquella dona ja no s’en torná á dins eu pou, y se casáren y arribaren á teni dos infants: un nin y una nina. Un dia d’eu mes de Febré la dona vá aná á n’Eu Vilá y en lloch de llevá les males herbes d’eu mitx d’eus sembrats vá tomá totes les flors á ses fevéres. L’ondemá hey vá aná s’homo y vá veure eu mal que la dona li havia fét, y quant torná á ca seua li demaná perque era qu’havia llevat les flors á les feveres. - Perque tanmatex havia de fé una gelada y les havia de cremá totes, li digué ellà. Pero l’homo, no se vá doná per entés amb aquesta rahó, y li doná una bona envestida, y li digué dona d’aygo. Totduna qu’ellà senti aquestes paraules, agafá un infant amb cada bras y s’en torná dins eu po y no’n sortí may més. Y aquest pou de la dona d’aygo, es eu matex pou qu’encare heyha á Can Garrit d’eu carré de Montision. Es Sach De Mentides (Lluchmajó) Axò era un señó molt rich que tenia una fiya molt guapa, y á devant ca seua tenian un pí molt grôs que los tapava sa vista y era molt mal d’arrancá. Aquell señó vá fe fé una crida diguent qu’aquell qu’arrancaria es pí se casaria amb sa seua fiya. Un homo d’una vila veynada heu va sebre y se’n aná de cap á cá aquell señó y se’n dugué dos pans per passá es camí. Camina, caminarás, trobá una serp, y sa serp li digué: – Ahon anau? – Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. – Ydò m’heu de dá mitx pà, y vos anira milló. – Jó no sé si es enfora ó si’s aprop; peró, jas; y li dona mitx pá. Torná caminá, y camina, caminarás, trobá un retgiment de formigues, que li diguèren: – ¿Ahon anau? – Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. Ydó donaumós mitx pá, y vos anirá milló. – Diu: Jó no sé si’s enfora ó si’s aprop, allá ahon vatx, pero jau………. já’u veurêm y los doná mitx pá. Camina, caminarás, més envant trobá un falcó. – ¿Ahon anau? li demaná es falcó. – Diu: á tal punt, per axó y axó. – Ydó donaumê mitx pá y vos’nirá milló. – Jó no sé si’s enfora ó si’s aprop, y ja no més me queda un pá, pero jas, vat-ne’-t-aqui mitx. llavó arribá á ca aquell señó y demaná ses eynes per tayá es pí, y comensá á fé feyna. Sa fiya d’aquell señó tenia una habilidat, y era que quant escopia á un tay ó xap, totduna quedava clós. Y com aquell homo era vey y lletx, y aquella atlota no’l volia, anava á escopí á n’es tay de sa soca d’es pí, perque tornás quedá clós; pero sa serp li envestí, ella va fogi de pó y no pogué escopí, y s’abre aviat estigué tomát. Pero llavó es señó li digué qu’alló encara no bastava; que si se volia casá amb sa seua fiya, li havia de triá trêcentes corteres de mestay, aquell matex vespre, y l’ondemá demati li havia de doná separades ses cent corteres de blát, ses cent de xéxa y ses cent d’ordi, Aquell homo vêya que no era capás, pero va dí que si, y es retgiment de formigues li comparegué, y amb un instant l’hey tengué triat. Pero es señó encare no li volgué doná sa fiya, y lí doná trétze galls y li digué que si es cap d’un añy y un dia encare les tenia, llavó já s’hi casaria. Éll se’n aná amb sos trétze galls á ca-seua, y es cap d’un parey de setmanes hey va aná sa criada d’aquell señó y li digué si li volia vendre un gall. Ell li digué que no’n tenia cap de venal; pero tant li vá pregá, qu’á la fí li digué que ni vendria un si volia quedá un vespre á sopá amb’ell. Ella li digue que sí, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y partí. P’es cami li sortí aquell falcó qu’havia demanát mitx pá a n’aquell homo, y li prengué es gall y el torná á son amo. Es cap d’un parey de mésos hey aná sa fiya d’aquell señó, pero desfressada perque no la conegués y li digué si volia vendre un gall. S’homo li digué que mentres quedás a sopá amb’ell un vepre, sí. Ella hey va convení, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y sa jove se’n aná; pero es falcó l’hey prengué p’es camí, y el torná á n’aquell homo. Es cap de temps hey aná es mateix señó també desfressát y li demaná per comprarli un gall. Éll li respongué que si mentres se dexás doná una bona atupada amb una camellá d’atipá carros. Es señó digué que si, y se’n dugué es gall, pero amb s’esquêna ben calenta. P’es camí es falcó també l’hey prengué y el torná á s’hòmo. Llavò se vá cumplí s’añy y es día, y aquell hòmo se’n dugué es galls á ca’s señó, per casarsê amb sa fiya. Es señó havia llogat una partida d’atlots perque l’anassen á esperá y totduna qu’el véssen li apedregassen es galls y los hi féssen fogí. Éll va veure ets atlots d’enfora y amagá tots es galls dins una còva de grava y se posá á fumá assegut demunt sa paret. Quant ets atlots arribaren li idgueran: - ¿Hauriau vist un hòmo que dú una guarda de galls? - Diu: Si, l’hé vist, pero molt amunt. Ets atlots se’n anaren y éll tregué es galls y los dugué tots á ca aquell señó. Pero aquest encara no volia que se casás amb sa seua fiya, y li digué que si s’hi volia casá havia d’ompli un sach de mentides. - Ydó, si digué éll; que me dugan un sach. Li diguéren es sach y demaná ,a sa criada. _ Diu: ¿Conté veritat qu’has sopát un vespre amb mi?. - ¡Oh! digué ella ‘quina mentida mes grossa!. - Diu: Ydó posalê dins es sach. ¿Y vostê, digué á s’atlota? ¿conté veritat qu’ha sopat un vespre amb mi? – ¡Oh! digué ella, ¡quina mentida més grossa! – Diu: Ydó la pos á dins es sach. Llavó se girà á nès señó y li anava á di: – Y vostê ————- – Tapau es sach que ja está plê, li digué es señó totduna, sense dexarló acabá de conversá, perque no volia que sabéssen si s’havia dexát atupá. Y llavó aquell homo se va casá amb aquella atlota tan rica y tan guapa. Y si no son vius son morts; Y si no son morts son vius. En Juanet de sa Jerra Axò era un homo que li deyen Juanet. Ell, sa dona y set infants seus, de probrets qu’eran, estaban dins una jerra. Un día passá un homo ab una garba de faves, y li cau una bajoca dins aquella jerra. Per agafarla, hi hagué tantes semperntes y grapades entre els atlots d’en Juanet, que l’esfloraten tota, y perderen un bassó, que va romandre tapat de terra. Aquell bassó tregué, y sortí una favera, que se va fer tan bona y tant va créxer, que al piunt arribá á n’el cel. Un día sa dona va dir á n’en Juanet: -Enfilet per sa favera, pujaten à n’el cel, y demana a n’el Bon Jesús que mos don una barraca, y no estaríam tan estrets dins aquesta jerra. - Ben pensat, va dir ell. RONDAYA MALLORQUINA ESCRITA PER L'ARXIDUC LLUIS SALVADÓ PER L'AÑ 1895. COM PORÊU VEURA ESTÀ TOTALMENT ESCRITA EMB MALLORQUÍ, ¿O ES QUE A N'AQUELL TEMS NO ESCRIVÍAN EMB CATALÀ? SA RESPOSTA ES BEN CLARA, A N'AQUELL TEMS A MALLORCA S'ESCRIVIA RONDAYA MALLORQUINA ESCRITA PER L'ARXIDUC LLUIS SALVADÓ PER L'AÑ 1895. COM PORÊU VEURA ESTÀ TOTALMENT ESCRITA EMB MALLORQUÍ, ¿O ES QUE A N'AQUELL TEMS NO ESCRIVÍAN EMB CATALÀ? SA RESPOSTA ES BEN CLARA, A N'AQUELL TEMS A MALLORCA S'ESCRIVIA EMB MALLORQUÍ, ES CATALÀ NO S'EMPLEYAVA PERQUE NOS NOSTRO. Es sach de mentides. (Lluchmajó) Axó era un señó molt rich que tenia una fiya molt guapa, y á devant ca seua tenian un pí molt grôs que los tapava sa vista y era molt mal d'arrancá. Aquell señó vá fe fé una crida diguent qu'aquell qu'arrancaria es pí se casaria amb sa seua fiya. Un homo d'una vila veynada heu va sebre y se'n aná de cap á cá aquell señó y se'n dugué dos pans per passá es camí. Camina, caminarás, trobá una serp, y sa serp li digué: -- Ahon anau? -- Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. -- Ydò m'heu de dá mitx pà, y vos anira milló. -- Jó no sé si es enfora ó si's aprop; peró, jas; y li dona mitx pá. Torná caminá, y camina, caminarás, trobá un retgiment de formigues, que li diguèren: -- ¿Ahon anau? -- Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. Ydó donaumós mitx pá, y vos anirá milló. -- Diu: Jó no sé si's enfora ó si's aprop, allá ahon vatx, pero jau.......... já'u veurêm y los doná mitx pá. Camina, caminarás, més envant trobá un falcó. -- ¿Ahon anau? li demaná es falcó. -- Diu: á tal punt, per axó y axó. -- Ydó donaumê mitx pá y vos'nirá milló. -- Jó no sé si's enfora ó si's aprop, y ja no més me queda un pá, pero jas, vat-ne'-t-aqui mitx. llavó arribá á ca aquell señó y demaná ses eynes per tayá es pí, y comensá á fé feyna. Sa fiya d'aquell señó tenia una habilidat, y era que quant escopia á un tay ó xap, totduna quedava clós. Y com aquell homo era vey y lletx, y aquella atlota no'l volia, anava á escopí á n'es tay de sa soca d'es pí, perque tornás quedá clós; pero sa serp li envestí, ella va fogi de pó y no pogué escopí, y s'abre aviat estigué tomát. Pero llavó es señó li digué qu'alló encara no bastava; que si se volia casá amb sa seua fiya, li havia de triá trêcentes corteres de mestay, aquell matex vespre, y l'ondemá demati li havia de doná separades ses cent corteres de blát, ses cent de xéxa y ses cent d'ordi, Aquell homo vêya que no era capás, pero va dí que si, y es retgiment de formigues li comparegué, y amb un instant l'hey tengué triat. Pero es señó encare no li volgué doná sa fiya, y lí doná trétze galls y li digué que si es cap d'un añy y un dia encare les tenia, llavó já s'hi casaria. Éll se'n aná amb sos trétze galls á ca-seua, y es cap d'un parey de setmanes hey va aná sa criada d'aquell señó y li digué si li volia vendre un gall. Ell li digué que no'n tenia cap de venal; pero tant li vá pregá, qu'á la fí li digué que ni vendria un si volia quedá un vespre á sopá amb'ell. Ella li digue que sí, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y partí. P'es cami li sortí aquell falcó qu'havia demanát mitx pá a n'aquell homo, y li prengué es gall y el torná á son amo. Es cap d'un parey de mésos hey aná sa fiya d'aquell señó, pero desfressada perque no la conegués y li digué si volia vendre un gall. S'homo li digué que mentres quedás a sopá amb'ell un vepre, sí. Ella hey va convení, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y sa jove se'n aná; pero es falcó l'hey prengué p'es camí, y el torná á n'aquell homo. Es cap de temps hey aná es mateix señó també desfressát y li demaná per comprarli un gall. Éll li respongué que si mentres se dexás doná una bona atupada amb una camellá d'atipá carros. Es señó digué que si, y se'n dugué es gall, pero amb s'esquêna ben calenta. -- ¡Oh! digué ella, ¡quina mentida més grossa! -- Diu: Ydó la pos á dins es sach. Llavó se girà á nès señó y li anava á di: -- Y vostê ------------- -- Tapau es sach que ja está plê, li digué es señó totduna, sense dexarló acabá de conversá, perque no volia que sabéssen si s'havia dexát atupá. Y llavó aquell homo se va casá amb aquella atlota tan rica y tan guapa. Y si no son vius son morts; Y si no son morts son vius. Ciutadà Mallorquí.ES CATALÀ NO S'EMPLEYAVA PERQUE NOS NOSTRO. Es sach de mentides. (Lluchmajó) Axó era un señó molt rich que tenia una fiya molt guapa, y á devant ca seua tenian un pí molt grôs que los tapava sa vista y era molt mal d'arrancá. Aquell señó vá fe fé una crida diguent qu'aquell qu'arrancaria es pí se casaria amb sa seua fiya. Un homo d'una vila veynada heu va sebre y se'n aná de cap á cá aquell señó y se'n dugué dos pans per passá es camí. Camina, caminarás, trobá una serp, y sa serp li digué: -- Ahon anau? -- Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. -- Ydò m'heu de dá mitx pà, y vos anira milló. -- Jó no sé si es enfora ó si's aprop; peró, jas; y li dona mitx pá. Torná caminá, y camina, caminarás, trobá un retgiment de formigues, que li diguèren: -- ¿Ahon anau? -- Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. Ydó donaumós mitx pá, y vos anirá milló. -- Diu: Jó no sé si's enfora ó si's aprop, allá ahon vatx, pero jau.......... já'u veurêm y los doná mitx pá. Camina, caminarás, més envant trobá un falcó. -- ¿Ahon anau? li demaná es falcó. -- Diu: á tal punt, per axó y axó. -- Ydó donaumê mitx pá y vos'nirá milló. -- Jó no sé si's enfora ó si's aprop, y ja no més me queda un pá, pero jas, vat-ne'-t-aqui mitx. llavó arribá á ca aquell señó y demaná ses eynes per tayá es pí, y comensá á fé feyna. Sa fiya d'aquell señó tenia una habilidat, y era que quant escopia á un tay ó xap, totduna quedava clós. Y com aquell homo era vey y lletx, y aquella atlota no'l volia, anava á escopí á n'es tay de sa soca d'es pí, perque tornás quedá clós; pero sa serp li envestí, ella va fogi de pó y no pogué escopí, y s'abre aviat estigué tomát. Pero llavó es señó li digué qu'alló encara no bastava; que si se volia casá amb sa seua fiya, li havia de triá trêcentes corteres de mestay, aquell matex vespre, y l'ondemá demati li havia de doná separades ses cent corteres de blát, ses cent de xéxa y ses cent d'ordi, Aquell homo vêya que no era capás, pero va dí que si, y es retgiment de formigues li comparegué, y amb un instant l'hey tengué triat. Pero es señó encare no li volgué doná sa fiya, y lí doná trétze galls y li digué que si es cap d'un añy y un dia encare les tenia, llavó já s'hi casaria. Éll se'n aná amb sos trétze galls á ca-seua, y es cap d'un parey de setmanes hey va aná sa criada d'aquell señó y li digué si li volia vendre un gall. Ell li digué que no'n tenia cap de venal; pero tant li vá pregá, qu'á la fí li digué que ni vendria un si volia quedá un vespre á sopá amb'ell. Ella li digue que sí, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y partí. P'es cami li sortí aquell falcó qu'havia demanát mitx pá a n'aquell homo, y li prengué es gall y el torná á son amo. Es cap d'un parey de mésos hey aná sa fiya d'aquell señó, pero desfressada perque no la conegués y li digué si volia vendre un gall. S'homo li digué que mentres quedás a sopá amb'ell un vepre, sí. Ella hey va convení, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y sa jove se'n aná; pero es falcó l'hey prengué p'es camí, y el torná á n'aquell homo. Es cap de temps hey aná es mateix señó també desfressát y li demaná per comprarli un gall. Éll li respongué que si mentres se dexás doná una bona atupada amb una camellá d'atipá carros. Es señó digué que si, y se'n dugué es gall, pero amb s'esquêna ben calenta. -- ¡Oh! digué ella, ¡quina mentida més grossa! -- Diu: Ydó la pos á dins es sach. Llavó se girà á nès señó y li anava á di: -- Y vostê ------------- -- Tapau es sach que ja está plê, li digué es señó totduna, sense dexarló acabá de conversá, perque no volia que sabéssen si s'havia dexát atupá. Y llavó aquell homo se va casá amb aquella atlota tan rica y tan guapa. Y si no son vius son morts; Y si no son morts son vius. Ciutadà Mallorquí.